


For the Love of Horror

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Love, Smut, a case fic, witty-repartee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @gettinjoyfulWord Count: 6,176A/N: This story has everything; smut, love, action, a case, witty repartee and humor. That’s probably why it’s so long. :D This was written for several challenges; @amanda-teaches Amanda’s Undercover Challenge with the prompt, hotel concierge, @deansdirtylittlesecretsblog Mimi’s Romcon Fluff Challenge with the prompt, “The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return,” and for @deansleather 31 Days of Halloween Challenge with the prompt, “horror movies.” This was also written for @plaidstiel-wormstache Halloween & 1500 Challenge with the prompt, “You should actually limber up as well. Especially, if we’re going down that hill. It is very important.” “I don’t believe in it. You ever see a lion limber up before it takes down a gazelle?”





	For the Love of Horror

 (Aesthetic made by me. DO NOT POST this anywhere else)

 

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/166993815036/for-the-love-of-horror)

 

You were excited for your weekend off from hunting. Given your love of horror and the fact that it was October, you opted to spend your weekend seeing horror movies at a festival, a few days drive from the Bunker.

 

When you told Dean that's how you would be spending your time off, he looked at you like you grew three heads. Is it that weird for a hunter to prefer horror? Your love of being afraid had nothing to do with saving people from monsters. Movie monsters were never like the real thing. Writers and directors always got stuff wrong and in the movies the bad guy won, but when you hunted, you won. Totally different Dean!

 

You picked the movies you wanted to see carefully, not being a huge fan of torture porn. You navigated towards the psychological and supernatural kind instead. This particular screening featured ghosts and demons. You could hear Dean’s groan in your mind. At least Sam was more receptive to your love of horror. He would have gone with you but there a book fair and a Harry Potter LARP event. Hey, to each his own. Sam promised to show you pictures when he got back. You smiled at the thought of Sam wearing his Gryffindor costume along with the custom wand he purchased on Etsy. Yep, you were looking forward to those pictures.

 

You purchased a weekend pass excited to see all the new indie horror out there. The first screening really caught your eye and you did not want to miss it. Hence, you had to sped along the highway just to make it in time. It was a good three days drive without speeding.

 

Luckily, you got to the screening with just enough time to buy some snacks. You got a medium bag of popcorn which should last through four shorts and a feature, hopefully, along with a bottle of water. You juggled the popcorn and the water, holding your ticket out with the tips of your fingers for the man standing outside the theater to check.

 

He nodded to proceed and so you ambled into the semi-dark theater. They were talking about a possible Q & A when you arrived. You would stay for the Q & A if you liked the film or were so utterly confused you needed to know what you just saw. Hopefully, it wasn’t the latter.

 

This one seemed to be a popular screening and there were hardly any seats left except one next to a man with a tailored suit. You thought that gray paisley tie seemed oddly familiar but why would the King of Hell be here? It was just a Crowley look alike, right?

 

You sat down awkwardly, spilling some of your popcorn on the gentleman next to you.

 

“Bloody hell,” he mumbled clearly upset.

 

You froze clutching your popcorn and sitting in the seat rigidly. The man noticed and watched you with a keen eye. You slowly turned around to find that it was in fact Crowley. He looked as shocked as you were. You looked around for other seats but didn't find any.

 

You put the popcorn on the floor and slowly took off your coat revealing a tight black top, a lace skirt and blood splatter leggings. You felt like the leggings really fit the mood. Crowley was transfixed by the fact that you were here and by what you were wearing. His eyes traveled down your body and up again as you bent down to retrieve your popcorn.

 

“Blood splatter leggings, really?”

 

“I’m going to a horror movie festival. What should I wear? A pink flower top with neon pants and a blood splatter hair bow?”

 

“Surely you jest. You weren’t actually considering that fashion nightmare?”

 

You smirked at him. “Didn’t know you had nightmares, much less ones about fashion. Enough about me, what about you. This is a movie about demons, Crowley. Why are you here?”

 

Crowley thought about that question for a while. You and he were never adversarial and truth be told he liked you, a lot, but was sure you didn't feel the same way. Whatever he told you, you’d likely tell the Winchesters. But was he supposed to tell you a lie? And what lie would that be? Here he was alone with you in a theater and he wasn’t supposed to take a chance?

 

Crowley sighed before opting to tell the truth. “Too many bloody meetings and sycophantic demons for my taste. Some days are better than others but today was the, ‘I can’t follow orders or collect souls and must instead bore the King with reasons why not’ day. Very fun indeed, pet. I simply needed a small reprieve as one might imagine. Besides, I do love seeing how humans portray demons. Is it that hard to imagine the King of Hell enjoying horror? I love seeing what makes humans frightened. You lot are so very inventive at figuring out ways to frighten each other. It’s all quite inspiring really.”

 

You shrugged, “Huh. Didn’t expect that truthful of an answer.”

 

“Why bother lying?” Crowley said wistfully.

 

A smile crept onto your face. He didn’t want to lie to you. That was oddly sweet. “Why bother indeed? Oh and sorry for spilling my popcorn. Totally forgot about that. I didn’t put butter on it so your pants are not ruined.”

 

“Actually pet they are. Don’t say that. You want to woo her not scare her off.” Instead Crowley just smirked at your comment and left it at that.

 

The shorts started then and that ended your short conversation. Crowley was suddenly nervous and unsure of what to do with his hands. Should he put them down? Should he hold yours? Was it too early for that? What should he do with the armrest? A movie date is always fraught with tough decisions. Crowley decided to play it safe and put his hands on his lap and wait for you to make a move. You were just excited for the program and focused on that, unaware of Crowley’s internal struggle.

 

You munched away on your popcorn as you watched. Each short was definitely scary and sadly, you used up all your popcorn stash or most of it, on the shorts. They were cleverly written with no jump scares, just scary storytelling. The feature, now that was a different story.

 

The feature was definitely going to give you nightmares, but you loved the adrenaline rush you got from being afraid and so enjoyed the fear. Not to mention, the demon was kinda hot. Yep, typical, you fell for the bad guy, yet again. Much like real life. If only Crowley loved you back.

 

When your popcorn ran out, you needed something comforting during the scary bits in the film and the only thing available to you was Crowley. You put up the armrest ready to make a bold move. Here’s to hoping it was well received. You shamelessly reached for him and snuggled into his side.

 

Crowley froze in his seat. You only snuggled closer until he put his arm around you. He sighed in contentment at having you this close to him. He could feel your warmth through his suit. His arm curved around your body holding you close to him. He was amused and a bit shocked that the tough, kick-ass hunter was afraid, though the movie was quite frightening. He had to hand it to the director, she knew how to deliver a good film and she got some stuff right about demons as well. He enjoyed being your protector and the one you looked to for comfort. He was happy to provide that. Maybe he had a chance with you after all.

 

You melted into his hold. Feeling safe with the King of Hell there. No movie monster could ever touch you when he was there. You would never admit it but you fell hard for the King of Hell and craved this amount of closeness for a while now, but under the watchful gaze of the Winchesters, it was a bit difficult to be this close to him. Not to mention the sheer number of hunts you went on and Crowley’s busy schedule. It never seemed like the right time. But here in the dark of a movie theater, he was yours for the taking, or so it felt.

 

You smiled into his suit which was surprisingly soft. You took a whiff and smelled a pleasant mixture of leather, smoke and whiskey. A smell so very Crowley and so very mouthwatering. It was difficult to attend to what was happening on the screen but you managed. You made a small sound of contentment as your arm wound around his back, happy to hold him and be held by him.

 

Crowley closed his eyes as he felt your arm wrap around his back. You were very bold to entice the King of Hell and he loved that very boldness. You were his in this moment, and he hoped, when the movie was over, you’d still be his. He longed for the love and affection he watched various humans over the years have, hoping that despite himself, he could have love too.

 

When the picture ended, you stayed holding him and looked up into his eyes and then at his mouth. Things were going on around you, a Q & A, questions, talking, something. But to you both, the only thing that registered was how his lips felt on yours; how his tongue dove into your mouth exploring, how his hands wrapped around you possessively like you were his, and the way his body laid against yours. You could feel his erection through his suit pants. Huge and hard and all because of you. The cheers and claps faded away and all you could hear were the wet sounds of him kissing you. When you finally disconnected, it felt like eons ago. He looked at you with such longing while you looked back at him with absolute happiness and lust in your eyes.

 

You left the theater hand in hand. Somehow your move to snuggle crossed the line into a relationship. You both never would have guessed that one screening would begin the best, most loving relationship of your lives. That one act defined everything.

 

“Where are you staying darling?” Crowley inquired as he twirled a strand of your hair between his fingers.

 

“In my car,” you said with a groan. “ I know how romantic.”

 

“Those bloody Winchesters taught you the worst facets of traveling.”

 

With a snap you were in a luxurious suite with a huge balcony attached.

 

Crowley chuckled at your confused and slightly worried expression. “You’re still in the town and your car is in the garage, least I could do. As for your accommodations, I can’t bloody well have my girlfriend and the Queen of Hell living in her car. I have a reputation to uphold and I am a gentleman afterall. We have the whole night ahead of us. Meetings and demons can wait until tomorrow. I have been waiting a long time for this.”

 

“This?” you asked breathlessly, knowing the truth but needing him to say it all the same.

 

Crowley walked closer to you. “Yes, this darling. Us.”

 

You sighed, he felt the same. Finally, you were able to admit your feelings in the light of day and not only in a darkened movie theater. “So have I.”

 

“Really pet?” Crowley asked, knowing the truth but also needing that confirmation.

 

“Yes, I’ve been enamored with you since I first saw you but with Sam and Dean right there and the hunts and then...there just didn’t seem like a proper time to tell you or to sneak away and...”

 

“I felt the same way,” he said before he kissed you gently, reverently. He withdrew his lips too quickly for your liking only to place them softly on your forehead.

 

If you had the day with Crowley, you wanted to savor it. This was the beginning of you and he after all. No need to rush it. “Let’s order room service shall we? And see if there’s any good horror to watch. Let’s make a night of it, but you, Crowley, will be mine by the end of the day.”

 

Crowley raised his eyebrow. “And you will be mine. Mind and body. You can keep the soul.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, my King.”

 

Crowley growled when you said my King. You were in for one hell of a night.

 

 

Sam was having an amazing time at the LARP. He picked his classes when he checked in and since that moment, it was really a day in the life of a student at Hogwarts. They even had Quidditch. All the students were mostly friendly, though there were some Slytherin’s who were stereotypically mean to him and the other Gryffindors, but that was to be expected.

 

The sorting hat told him he could choose between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and knowing Harry went to Gryffindor, Sam chose the same. They actually had a sorting hat everyone put on, but the calculations for which students went to which house were based on the questionnaires everyone filled out when they bought tickets.

 

Sam made a friend, Mark, who was his partner in crime, his Ron if you will. They had almost all of the same classes. So far, Sam’s favorite had to be Defense Against the Dark Arts.

 

On the way to lunch, they were talking about their classes and gossip when they reached a small hill. Walking down the hill was the only way to get to the “Great Hall,” where there was a giant buffet style lunch banquet waiting for them. There was a Slytherin at the bottom of the hill, the very one who had made quite a nuisance of himself. Was he like that outside of the LARP or did he feel as a Slytherin, he had to be somewhat of a bully?

 

Sam was getting ready to fight the Slytherin if need be, when his newly made friend caught him off guard by stretching,

 

“You should really limber up as well. Especially, if we’re going down that hill. It is very important.”

 

Sam scoffed knowing exactly what movie his friend was quoting from. “I don’t believe in it. You ever see a lion limber up before it takes down a gazelle?”

 

The Slytherin ran up and yelled at the both of them. “This is a Harry Potter LARP! You’re not allowed to quote other movies!”

 

Sam’s friend simply shrugged while Sam looked quite confused about the outburst. The guy was definitely a tad unhinged.

 

When they got down the hill, his friend looked over at Sam apologetically. “Sorry Sam. We were down a hill, facing a foe. It just kinda popped in my head. You know me, I like to lighten the mood”

 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. It was a good line. He’s just really wound up. Went off on some Ravenhead girl an hour ago in Potions class.”

 

“Man, hope that guy doesn’t come back next year,”

 

“You and me both,” Sam replied with a nod.

 

The rest of the time went swimmingly. Sam was having so much fun here. He definitely needed to come back next year.

 

I need to talk to my brother NOW!”

 

“I’m sorry sir, but he’s in the Main Hall. They’re awarding points and there are quite a few announcements. Maybe when they break to go into their common rooms. That might be a better time to-.

 

“Fucking really? Your answer is to wait until he has free time?”

 

“Excuse me sir. That kind of language is frowned upon and-.”

 

“Family emergency. Get him out of whatever geek wet dream he’s in.”

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Dean hangs up and throws the phone into Baby before running out and walking right by security into a hall that’s made up to look exactly like the hall in the movie.

 

Everyone is sitting at the table for their respective houses, eating copious amounts of food. The teachers are all sitting on a raised platform to look at their students. Sam is at the Gryffindor table talking about homework and Quidditch. He’s actually their best seeker. He just won the game for them. Take that Slytherin! He really likes this girl who goes by Luna, yeah the character in the Harry Potter books, but that’s not her real name. She said Sam could earn it if he figures out the correct spell, for the Defense Against the Dark arts mini open book quiz, before she does.

 

“SAMMY!” Dean yells.

 

All speech stops. Sam freezes in his seat, mid bite. “Dean,” Sam said hesitantly. He’s not sure whether to be mortified, worried or angry.

 

Dean looks at each person in the room, until he finds his brother, who’s ducking his head. When Dean find him he runs up to him and takes him by the arm.

 

“We gotta jet.”

 

“A muggle. A muggle got in. We need to-.” Security who looked like Filch stood nearby staring at Dean.

 

While Dean was arguing, Sam slipped “Luna” his number and real name. She flashes him an apologetic smile. She still doesn’t reveal her real name but she gives Sam her number.

 

“Look lady. We got a family emergency here so time out or whatever from your game. Ok.”

 

“You would totally be in Slytherin. No regard for others or-,” security replied

 

“Um...yeah, we’re evil not douchy,” the Slytherin prefect added.

 

“I tried calling you know,” Dean offered.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and apologized to everyone at his table for his brother’s reaction before being nearly dragged out of the hall into Baby.

 

“The fuck Dean?”

 

“I could ask you the same question Sammy. We got a case.”

 

“Are you fucking shitting me right now? That’s the emergency? You pulled me out of the game for that?!”

 

“Please, bunch of nerds in dressup. Didn’t look much like a game to me. You were eating lunch and talking about your hobbies.”

 

“It’s LARP. We’re in the roles as students and I was talking about the homework assignment.”

 

“Oh even better. Only you’d play a game with homework in it.”

 

“There were hundreds of people there.”

 

“Poor souls.”

 

“The case Dean,” Sam spit out, glaring at his brother.

 

“Oh yeah. So there have been four deaths just today. Now I know what you’re going to say. Why is it our case? Cause it’s an angry ghost. A fifth person died while I was trying to get you. That enough deaths in one day for you Sammy? Should I have waited for the sixth or seventh? Multiple guests reported cold spots, electrical disturbances, and the smell of sulfur.”

 

“You already did interviews?”

 

“I may think this whole LARP thing is...uh...whatever. Point is, I wanted to be sure before, you know, pulling you out. I went in some rooms and the hallways. EMF was going off like crazy. Seems like on Halloween weekend, we got ourselves a real haunting. Time to gank Slimer, Ghostbuster style.”

 

“And I’m the nerd.”

 

“Shut up Sammy. Ghostbusters is a classic.”

 

“Sure, like Die Hard is a Christmas movie.”

 

“Shut your mouth. Do not even. Die Hard is THE Christmas movie Sammy! And you know it.”

 

Sam snorted and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence for the next two hours.

 

“Oh man. I’m going to be late.”

 

“Late? Dean, what did you do?”

 

“Jesus Sammy. Would you relax. I’m late for work?”

 

“Work? Uh...yeah, five people died in one day. Let’s not speed so quickly we’re added to the death total for the day.”

 

“Have a little faith in my driving, huh? No, late for work. What better way to look around than if we’re hotel concierge?”

 

Sam groaned loudly.

 

“Oh come on. It’s not that terrible. We do a little work and, hey, maybe we’ll meet some tourists who want to ask us to accompany them for a night out on the town.”

 

Sam scoffed and turned towards the window so his brother couldn’t reproach him. He took out the carefully folded number of the Gryffindor girl he liked. He could see her warm smile in his mind’s eye. He couldn’t wait for this case to be over.

 

“Good luck with that Dean,” he said in a teasing voice as he put her number back in his pocket.

 

Dean gave him a quick look, surprised he wasn’t looking forward to meeting a girl as well, but didn’t press him on the matter.

 

“So do we know who this ghost is?”

 

“Well, the employees I asked had no idea, and neither did the clients but they said the boss is working the nightshift with a senior hotel staff, hence why we’re working as hotel concierge. If anyone would know, most likely those two would. If not, we duck out of work early and research.”

 

The second they got to the hotel, Dean took two hotel concierge costumes out of the truck. He changed in the car and was ready in a second. Sam couldn’t help but smile at his fervor. He clapped his brother on the back as he joined him in the hotel. Dean walked up confidently and with way too much swagger for a job. Dean leaned his elbows on the desk as he looked over at the hotel staff named Amy.

 

“Hey sweetheart, we’re the hotel concierge.”

 

“You two? Concierge?”

 

“Umm hmm. Problem sweetie?” Dean asked with a smirk.

 

“No I just-.”

 

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered-.”

 

“Amy.”

 

“Amy. Yeah. I’m Dean. This is my brother Sam.”

 

“Hi. Uh. Yeah, welcome. Looking forward to working with you both. You both just hang out with me and field questions all night.”

 

“All night. Sounds good to me darling.” Dean stated with a smile.

 

Amy smiled and looked down at the floor biting her lip.

 

Sam gave Dean bitchface of the highest order while Dean simply shrugged and mouthed, “she’s adorable.” Sam stood on the other side of the girl.

 

There was quite a lot of downtown, seeing as most clients were either asleep or out. So Dean took this time to cozy up to Amy, trying to get her comfortable, so that when he asked about the ghost, she would be more forthcoming. Though honestly, Dean was starting to like her.

 

A couple stumbled in laughing and making out. When the woman made it to the desk, she did a double take when she saw the boys and then laughed at the man she was with. “Huh. Looks like the hotel staff is giving you a run for your money, handsome.”

 

Her date, boyfriend, husband, something, replied, “Good luck.”

 

She giggled and then made out in front of Amy, Sam and Dean, who all stood there rather awkwardly. She checked in all the while giggling and whispering to the man next to her.

 

“Oh yes, I almost forgot, I have a question. I’d like a wake up call for, uh, 9 am. We can’t be late for that meeting.”

 

“Uh, I hate mornings,” her date or something responded.

 

“So do I honey.”

 

“Good thing they have wake up calls, buttercup.”

 

Both Amy and Dean mouthed, “ buttercup,” frowning.

 

“Sure. I’m making a note on that in your file now for the morning staff,” Amy said confidently.

 

“Thank you all,” the woman said before she ran into the elevator, giggling all the way.

 

The boys were met with a hipster next. “Hello. Do you guys know anywhere good to eat?”

 

“What are you looking for?” Dean asked. “There’s a great bar around here. Here are a few menus. There’s a great burger place ‘round here too. Has decent barbecue.”

 

“Awesome man. Give me all the details.”

 

Sam snorted. Of course Dean walked around checking out the area before he came to get him.

 

Amy couldn’t stop herself from asking the question she wanted to know all night. When there was a lull at about 2am, she posed the question to the boys. “So why here in this podunk town? Why take a temporary job for one day? You boys don't quite look like locals.”

 

“Me and my brother are actually on a road trip.”

 

“Oh really? I’d love to do that. The freedom you guys have. You just pick up and go. Enjoy the sights and onto the next town. So jealous.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Totally. Must be lonely though.”

 

“Sometimes, yeah it is,” Dean stated thoughtfully, looking over at her. “And uh, well Sammy just left a Harry Potter LARP.”

 

“More like dragged out of it,” he whispered.

 

Dean glared at him over Amy’s head.

 

“OMG, that’s awesome. I love Harry Potter. You guys have the best life ever.”

 

“Well, I heard this place gets pretty interesting?”

 

“Oh the murders? Yeah, so creepy. There were murders here like fifteen years ago. Same rooms. How creepy is that right? My boss says it’s haunted. As if? A haunting in this town? That would be the most excitement I’ve had all my life. Nothing supernatural ever happens here. I think the supernatural is so cool. Hope they find whatever it is. Bring out the ghostbusters, am I right?”

 

“We love ghost stories too,” Sam replied.

 

“Really, well check this out. So, the owner of this place, back in the day, loved his wife a little too much. His wife well, she loved men. And word is she had many a lover. Her husband caught her with one and killed them both. Her ghost came back and killed him. Now every fifteen years she comes back to kill lovers.”

 

“Why every fifteen years?”

 

“Don’t know. Maybe cause she was born on February 15th, a day after Valentine’s Day. Harsh right? Or maybe because she saw her lovers in room 415? Whatever the reason, it’s always 15. It’s like a urban legend around here or so they say. I think it’s just a campfire story.”

 

“Not to be morbid or anything, but did they cremate her?” Dean inquired.

 

Amy snorted. “You guys are really into it, huh? Totally yeah. She was cremated. But I think in the boss’s room there’s something of hers. Like what the hell right? Why keep an item right?

 

“Yeah. Any idea what?” Dean asked.

 

“Um...let me think...Oh yeah, there’s a diary of hers, of her conquests. It’s rather steamy. Yeah, my boss is kind of an asshole, hence my whole love of traveling.”

 

“You might get to travel yet,” Dean replied.

 

“I like your optimism but once you’re born in this town, it’s tough to get out, but thanks all the same.”

 

“No problem, Amy.”

 

The boys fielded more questions about attractions, made late-night restaurant reservations and called various taxis and limos for some of the hotel guests. By the time they were off, both boys were happy. They must have served over 50 guests. Who knew there were so many night owls in this town. There was a damn convention here for Halloween. Some paranormal writers conference, a horror con and a horror film festival. Perfect for the ghost.

 

“It was great working with you sweetie.”

 

“Want to go to the bar?” Amy asked, suggestively.

 

“Love to Amy, but me and my brother gotta get some rest. We had a crazy day today. Give me your number and I’ll call you a little later today if that’s okay?”

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

“So do I.”

 

When Amy’s eyes were downcast, Dean wiggled his eyebrows at his brother. Sam couldn’t help but smirk at his brother’s confidence.

 

They went out of the hotel making their way to Baby until Amy left her post and then the boys ran back in. Sam ducked into the boss’s office and grabbed the diary just in case the ghost was the wife of the owner. If not, they’d have to do more research.

 

Sam and Dean walked quickly into the elevator and pressed the second to the last floor. since three of the killings started there.

 

“So you and Amy.”

 

“Yeah. I need something fun. She’s full-of-life that girl, and there were definitely sparks. Not to mention, she wants a life on the road and loves the Supernatural, Sammy.”

 

“You know I met a girl at the LARP. A fellow Gryffindor.”

 

“Well look at you. Huh, maybe we’ll stay for a bit after this case.”

 

“Sounds great to me,” Sam confirmed.

 

Sam and Dean got off the elevator and each went to a different side of the hotel.

 

Who do you belong to pet?” Crowley asked in a dominant tone as he held onto your throat, not enough to cut off your airway but enough to remind you that he could if he wanted to.

 

“You, my King.”

 

“Good girl,” he cooed as he thrust inside you in one go. You screamed his name.

 

Crowley looked at you, vulnerable and all his, finally his. He placed a hand on either side of your head as he kissed you passionately. He slowly started to move. You quivered under him, breath ragged. He changed the angle of his thrust and watched with fascination as you tilted your head back, closing your eyes.

 

“That’s right love. Take all of me. Take all of your King. Such a good girl.” You moaned loudly for him. He growled at you in return and pulled on your hair tilting your head back.

 

“Harder,” you moaned out.

 

“Good girl.”

 

He kissed you hard as his thrusts got deeper and rougher. You were both so close.

 

He held onto you when he broke the kiss, placing his forehead on yours. The kick-ass hunter he loved from afar for so long was quivering under his rough touches, begging him to fuck her harder all the while taking all of his large cock so well. Crowley knew you were something special, that this was going to be something special. Maybe one day you’d even be his Queen, but just at that second, the door burst open and the lights started to flicker.

 

“What the-.”

 

Crowley was pushed off of you. You jumped off the bed and grabbed the first article of clothing you could find, Crowley’s shirt. The lamp by you shattered. You jumped onto the other side of the bed near Crowley.

 

“I think it’s a ghost. Got anything silver?”

 

“So this is what hunting is like?”

 

“Hey, I was this close to an orgasm okay. You’re amazing and I so want to end this ghosty, so do you have anything silver or with salt? It’ll keep it at bay until we can find it’s bones or the thing that’s holding it here.”

 

“There’s my feisty kitten.”

 

“I never left. I just know when to submit to a strong, capable man.” You winked at Crowley before grabbing a pen off the small desk, hoping that it was silver when a demon came crashing into the hotel room screaming with a silver knife. It was growling and flashing it’s black eyes as it bore into the ghost, chasing it all over the room. That hotel door was barely hanging on it’s hinges at this point.

 

Crowley took the time to at least put on some boxers while you stared at the demon trying to ward off the ghost. Eventually the ghost got pissed off with the demon and went out in the hallway when you heard two voices you hoped were in your head.

 

“Sammy, the diary.”

 

“The Winchesters?”

 

“Really?!” you and Crowley said at the same time. “Shit. The jig’s up now,” you thought.

 

The demon turned to you both, chest heaving with the effort of basically chasing it around the large suite resulting in a lot of damage.

 

“My King,” the demon said with a respectful bow to Crowley. It turned to look at you and glared. Crowley’s eyes darkened. “Don’t you dare Rufus. This woman, this hunter is under my protection. She‘s mine.”

 

“Yours?”

 

“Yeah. his,” you said giving him bitchface.

 

Crowley grabbed your arm and turned you around. He placed both hands on your cheeks as he kissed you passionately. “Mine,” he said the second his lips left yours, his red eyes boring into the subordinate demon.

 

He bowed to his master. “Forgive me. The human-.”

 

“Y/N.”

 

“Yes, in that case Y/N is under Hell’s protection. I would die to keep her safe.”

 

“Smart man,” you said with a smirk.

 

The ghost threw Sam against the wall, the journal falling on the ground along with the lighter. You saw him sailing past you. You groaned running out of the suite, Crowley and Rufus close behind you.

 

“Dean,” he called.

 

Dean tried to grab the book. “Don’t touch things that aren’t yours,” the ghost said.

 

You grabbed the book and the fallen lighter before the ghost could ever register you there. You flicked the lighter open, as you said, “This shit ends now.” You didn’t hesitate, and in seconds the book was in flames. You threw it at her. She screamed and burst into flames.

 

The second the ghost was out of the way, everyone froze. Talk about awkward. You were there in Crowley’s shirt and nothing else, Crowley was only in boxers, his henchman was all scuffed up, Sam was in a Gryffindor costume and Dean, well he was okay. Can’t get any more awkward. You all stared at each other until an unspoken consensus was made up to just forget it and slowly back away.

 

“Okay, well it was good seeing you Y/N,” Sam offered.

 

“Yeah you too.”

 

“Let’s, uh, have dinner tonight,” Dean added.

 

Before you could answer, Rufus growled, “Winchesters.” And the tension in the room came back, consensus be damned.

 

Crowley grabbed his employee out of Dean’s path while you put your hands on Dean’s chest. Sam struggled to understand what was happening.

 

“Dean. The demon tried to save me so kill him later.”

 

Rufus frowned.

 

“No. Don’t kill one of the few loyal demons I have. You want to kill a demon? Kill Steven.” Crowley snapped in a demon. “Go ahead.”

 

Dean looked over at Sam and shrugged. Rufus disappeared just as Dean killed Steven.

 

“Glad I could help you two. You seem on edge Dean. Hope the kill made you a little better?”

 

You turned to Crowley and frowned.

 

“So you and Crowley?”

 

“Um, am I sensing judgment in that tone, cause fuck you Dean. Who I sleep with is my business. I know he’s sort of a bad guy and the King of Demons but I love him and he loves me so don’t even try and stop me. The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.”

 

“Isn’t that from Moulin Rouge?” Sam inquired.

 

“It still holds. The ghost burst into our room and interrupted us and I desperately need to...finish the task I was doing beforehand so if you don’t mind.”

 

Crowley smiled. You loved him and he really did love you. He never thought he’d ever find love. And now that he found you, he was going to make sure you were always happy. He wasn’t going to let you go anywhere. If those blasted Winchesters would only leave.

 

Dean threw up his hands. “Way too much information, Y/N. Eww. You’re like a sister to us.” He then stepped into Crowley’s space. “If you hurt her, I swear I’ll kill you this time.”

 

“Duly noted, if that’s all.”

 

Dean nodded and smiled at you before leaving, walking into the elevator with Sam.

 

“Y/N and Crowley. Huh. Who’da thunk it?”

 

“I say good for her. It was a pretty good day for all of us,” Sam replied

 

Dean furrowed his brow.

 

“Amy,dude, and ‘Luna’.”

 

“The Gryffindor girl.”

 

Sam chuckled. “The one and only.”

 

“Yeah today wasn’t a bad day. The ghost was quite spirited. Hey, you think they got a room available? Wanna get some shut eye before seeing her.”

 

“I could use the same.”

 

They both walked up confidently to the hotel desk.

 

“You guys are concierge too?”

 

Dean and Sam looked down at their clothes.

 

“We were. Forgot to take these off. Uh. We got off a little bit ago. Worked the night shift and are quite tired. Uh, do you guys have a room we could stay in?”

 

“Oh sure. We have one on the second floor. I’ll give you guys the employee discount,” she said, smiling.

 

“Perfect,” Dean replied.

 

Sam took off his name tag before giving her the card because the name definitely didn’t match.

 

“Thank you Mr. Henderson. Enjoy some rest.”

 

“Thank you.” both boys said with warm smiles.

 

The second they made it into the room, they passed out on the beds.

 

The second the boys left you both threw off the scant amount of clothing you had on and went right for it. In seconds you were back to moaning under Crowley. This time he had both your hands in his. He looked down at you with so much love.

 

“Mine,” he whispered as his lips touched yours gently.

 

“Yours, all yours.”

 

You both were so worked up, you knew it wouldn’t take much. Crowley kept his thrusts hard and deep needing to come just as badly as you. He could go slow the next time. You had the whole weekend together after all. He’d probably have to work tomorrow, knowing his demons. But he had time later this weekend, to go slow and memorize your body, tease you and make you beg him to fuck you. Now, you both were too worked up to hold back anything.

 

You came screaming his name, your orgasm so forceful you blacked out. He came in a loud growl of your name. He chuckled when he saw you passed out. He pulled out of you gently and held you in his arms. You woke up a minute later to see him staring down at you with such tenderness.

 

What a day. Absolutely crazy, but here, in his arms, you felt safe. You felt like you were home.

 

Who knew that the beginning of the rest of your lives would all start because of a horror movie.


End file.
